Titanic: A UsUk love story
by dearbella
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a rich man engaged to be married to a rich Russian named Ivan. Alfred Jones is a underclassman, just looking to get home to New York City. When their paths cross, can more than just a friendship be made. Not sure if I want to continue. Rated M for later chapters if there are any.


**Hey, this is my first story for Hetalia so be nice. I hope it's good enough for all the Hetalia fandom out there. Since I'm not sure if this is a good enough story or idea in general, I'm going to wait until I get twenty-five reviews before I update. Sorry for those who love it!**

The morning Arthur Kirkland and his fiancee, Ivan Braginsky, decided to board the RMS Titanic, they didn't know what lie ahead of them. Arthur was known as a very rich man in London, England, while Ivan was a very powerful and rich man in his homeland of Saint Petersburg, Russia. Arthur always thought of himself as a lucky man, the only man able to marry another man in England because of his high rank in the world. He knew the Queen, something most British gentlemen could not say.

His head turned down from the sun as his arm was taken hold by the Russian. "My dear," Ivan began, "I should hope you're not getting butterflies already. I know how you feel about the water."

Arthur gave a tart smile to his fiancee, no hint of love and emotion in his eyes. "I shall be fine. This should only take a few days, correct? New York is already singing to us." He looked back at his maid and smiled. "Elizabeta, follow me to my room with my bags, please."

Elizabeta smiled kindly. "Yes, my lord," she answered as she picked up the luggage. Arthur walked ahead of the female, his arm loosely hanging onto Ivan's. He had no feelings for the man, their marriage only political to him.

Ivan kissed Arthur's forehead and bowed in front of him. "I shall see you around seven tonight to escorte you to dinner, my love. Good day." With that, he left and Arthur gave a roll of his eyes.

"That boy is very fond of you, sir," Elizabeta said from behind him. Arthur agreed, opening his room. The lights came on and he gave a gasp at the beautiful furniture.

"Is that Turkish silk, Elizabeta?"

"Only the best for you, my lord."

"Indeed. Elizabeta, draw my bath. I shall stay there until six 'O' clock and then get dressed for my dinner tonight. Am I understood?" Arthur walked to the room with his bed and sat there, rubbing the covers with his hands.

* * *

Alfred smirked, putting his cards down on the table. "Full house, boys." He reached his hands out to pull all of the betting money toward him, but a knife shot down on the table, barely missing his grabby hands.

"Not so fast, Jones," the German hissed. "I've been watching your stupid ass cheat all day."

Gilbert scoffed, picking up his beer and downing it in two seconds. "Ja, you imbicile."

Ludwig glared at his brother - just long enough for Alfred to pull all the money into his bag. "I don't need your help."

Alfred looked at Matthew behind the German brothers and nodded. The Canadian boy leaned down, swiping up their tickets and smirked. "Well, it was a good game, boys," Alfred said. "But I have a ship to make. I'm going back home!" He mock saluted the two idiots and grabbed Matthew's arms. "Dude, let's go!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Ludwig screamed just as Alfred and Matthew took off running. Alfred snatched his ticket from Matthew, ducking around a corner as the Germans ran past. He looked down at his ticket and read the time.

"Shit... Matthew, we're going to be late!" he screamed as he headed out again, running as fast as he could to the docks. With the Canadian following behind him and the giant ship fifty feet away giving a giant honk, Alfred flew through the streets, bumping into some people as he went. He jumped up onto the ramp and handed the man his ticket just as the doors were closing. "Good day, sir!" he said with a smile, lifting his hat from his head. Matthew followed his lead and the twins walked up to the deck to wave at all of the people still in England.

"We're finally going back to America," Alfred said with a wide grin as he waved to all the people. "I'M GOING TO AMERICA! WOOO!"

Matthew grinned. "We're going to America!"


End file.
